


Fading

by whitchry9



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical, Series 2 Episode 6, Stream of Consciousness, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec can definitely remember he was supposed to be remembering something.</p><p>Based solely on the preview for episode 6, and posting half an hour before it gets Jossed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading

It's almost nice. It's not, he wouldn't exactly call it soft, or anything like that, but it's almost nice.

He can't actually remember what it is that's nice, just that it is. He should probably be more concerned about that, but the niceness of it all cancels out the concerns and he just _drifts._

 

Something itches though.

And more than that.

There's... something else nagging at him.

And something's wet. His hand probably. It always seems to be. Dripping with river water.

No, that was a while ago, wasn't it? He wasn't at Sandbrook anymore.

So not river water. Maybe not even dripping. He wasn't entirely sure of anything.

Except... the itching is probably real. It's not so much itching as it is tickling, with the chance that it could become itchy.

It's something touching him, something long and thin, like hair or strings or blade of grass.

None of which make sense in this context. Because. Because...

He can't remember the context, so he's not sure. He can't remember much.

All he knows it's that it's almost nice and almost itchy and there's something else nagging at him because there was something he was supposed to do.

Probably not important, whatever it was.

 

 

Miller? Is she there, wherever there was? Maybe she was the one tickling him. He wouldn't put it past her.

But no, she sounds... angry maybe? She sounds angry almost constantly though, and he really can't blame her, with the shit show that is her life.

 

She's calling him a fuckwit now, which is rude really.

Why is she doing that? Miller. Miller, why are you doing that. You should respect your elders. And your superiors.

No, wait, he wasn't actually her superior anymore. He forgot that because she kept calling him sir, and he kept telling her not to, and then it was just awkward.

 

 

It was coming back now. In bits. Sort of.

It was grass that was tickling him. Because he was in a field or some other sort of hell hole liked that. God, he hates this town.

 

He probably shouldn't be lying down in the grass, but he can't seem to make any of his limbs cooperate, and he feels like he hasn't slept in years.

So he lets it happen.

 

Miller. Right. She was still there. Not calling him a fuckwit anymore, which was nice, but he wasn't sure he preferred... whatever this was. Oh god, was she holding his hand?

It was the same hand that had been wet earlier. Or maybe it wasn't wet. He hadn't figured that out entirely.

No, wait, he had. No river, so no river water.

But he swore...

Oh god. Oh god please Miller don't be crying on his hand that would be awful.

Yes, he could just go back to being unconscious, or even dead, that would be preferable.

 

 

He misses a bit more because Miller's not alone anymore. He's not sure who's with her, but based on the fragments of words he's hearing, they're probably paramedics.

Which is... not good, he doesn't want to go to hospital again, he has a case to solve and a trial to keep up with and too many things today. Nope, not today thank you, go away now to someone who needs help.

But the words don't make it out of his mouth and he can't so much as twitch his fingers so he has to let it happen.

 

 

He drifts again and the sirens are going and then they're not and different voices are talking above him and his shirt's been removed and he's definitely lost time and probably has whiplash from going in and out like this but god he can't do anything to stay awake.

 

 

He feels someone put a mask over his face, not a normal one, because he would know, he's had a lot of experience, and he breathes in and he's gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ETA post episode: totally Jossed, but hey, whatever.


End file.
